


Nozomi's Special Birthday

by Hina_Hikawa_Smiles



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hina_Hikawa_Smiles/pseuds/Hina_Hikawa_Smiles
Summary: Today is Nozomi's special day, how will her best friend Eli celebrate it?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nozomi's Special Birthday

It is June 9th today and Nozomi was about to open her locker. She was going to celebrate her birthday as usual with no one to celebrate with except herself. Her parents was always busy working overseas and they had never once celebrated Nozomi's birthdays. To her parents, becoming successful at their job is their top priority instead of their daughter. Nozomi wanted to invite µ's but she was afraid that her request might be too forceful as she zero experience on requesting her friends to do something that is important or special to her. She does not want to get them into any troubles either. She was afraid that her friends might put her birthday in front of those things that are really important to them. Whenever she is celebrating her birthday, there is no happiness and enjoyment inside her but instead, there is only mixed feelings of loneliness and sadness. She sighed, "How I wish there is someone to celebrate my birthday with me."

  
Just as she opened her locker, a blue letter fell out from her locker onto the floor. Her turquoise eyes widen and her level of curiosity rose rapidly "Who wrote this?",she thought. She opened the envelope. Inside the envelope, there is a paper folded into the size of a sticky note. As she unfold the paper, her face broke into an angelic smile and there were radiance in her beautiful turquoise eyes. The letter reads:

Dear Nozomi,  
I will be waiting for you outside your doorstep tonight. But can you promise me one thing,  
do not prepare any food for your dinner tonight please. Okay see you later ;)  
Anonymous

  
Nozomi did not think much about whether the person who showed up tonight is someone dangerous or not. All she wanted since she was a child was to have somebody celebrating her birthday with her instead of celebrating her birthday alone. After reading the letter, she scurried home with all the energy she had left. A person who was observing Nozomi by the walls whispered, "Well, tonight will sure be surprising for her. Hehe"

When the purple haired girl stepped into her apartment, she was panting heavily her whole body was extremely sweaty from all the running. She threw herself onto her couch and let her legs rest for a while before she proceeds to take a quick shower. A few questions starts to appear in her mind, "Who might this person be? Will tonight be fun? What should I wear for tonight?" The more she thinks about these questions, the more anxious and nervous she become. With no more homework and revision to do, as she had finished them in school already, she laid down on her couch and text her best friend, Eli. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
SHRINE MAIDEN: Hi Elichi!

YELLOW BANANA: Hi Nozomi!

SHRINE MAIDEN: Today I saw a letter that fell out of my locker and the person who wrote the letter is gonna celebrate my birthday together with me! :D

YELLOW BANANA: That is so great to hear!

SHRINE MAIDEN: Elichi do you have any idea who this person might be?

YELLOW BANANA: I have no idea who this person might be. So you can only wait until the person shows up

YELLOW BANANA: Sorry Nozomi I have currently working on something important so bye

SHRINE MAIDEN: Bye Elichi _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elichi is right. I can only wait until the person shows up. " I might as well take a short nap until the person comes.", Nozomi thought to herself. Two hours have passed, a deafening ringing sound had waken Nozomi from her beauty sleep. The sound was produced by the doorbell outside her apartment. Nozomi's heart was thumping heavily. Each step to her door made her anxiety rose higher and higher. When Nozomi opened the door, her turquoise eyes widen and she froze for a few seconds when she saw the person standing right before her.

"Elichi? Why are you-", Nozomi's sentence was interrupted when Eli throw herself onto Nozomi and wrapped her slender arms around her out of the blue.

"Happy Birthday Nozomi!", Eli whispered to Nozomi's ear. She continued, "Surprised to see me?"

"So...you are the one who wrote the letter right?", Nozomi asked, still cannot believe what she saw.

"Hehe...yes indeed I am the one who wrote that letter.", Eli laughed

"Have you eaten Elichi? Do you need me to prepare dinner for the two of us?", Nozomi asked with genuine concern.

Eli blushed a little when she heard Nozomi said the two of them.

"No I have not eaten yet. But have you eaten already?", Eli asked back the same question.

Nozomi nodded her side to side.

"Great! Then come, follow me!", Eli exclaimed and delight was written all over her her face.

"Where are we-", before Nozomi could finish her sentence, Eli held on to Nozomi's hands and their fingers intertwined.

"Hmm...I can't tell you yet", the side of Eli's lips curved up her face broke into a mischievous smile

Nozomi followed Eli to the carpark near her apartment. After searching Eli's car for a while, they finally stumbled upon a brand new yellow-coloured Lamborghini Aventador S Roadster. Nozomi gasped at the yellow stationary car in front of them. She still cannot believe what she saw.

"Elichi is this your car?", Nozomi asked.

"Yeah, my dad gave bought it for me as a reward of having my own drivers licence.

"You are really lucky to have parents who showered you and supports you Elichi unlike mine.",Nozomi tried her best to smile and tried to mask the sadness at the thought of her parents neglecting her when she was young.

"Ehh?! Nozomi don't say such stuff!", Eli pouted, she continued,"Come on Nozomi, we need to get going!"

Nozomi, who has not enter a car before, tried to open the car door with all her strength and the blood vessels pop up on her temples and her neck.

"Woah! Lemme help you!", Eli shouted

She grabbed the handle and push it upwards. The car door opened upwards. She gestured to Nozomi to get in the car and only after Nozomi had closed the car door on her side, Eli then entered the car.When both of them were in the car, Eli pushed the car key into the keyhole and started the engine. Eli stepped onto the pedal, the car moved a little. This had already scared Nozomi out of her wits.

"Elichi...be careful", Nozomi stammered and her whole body starts shivering.

"Don't worry, I will try my best to be careful as I can.", Eli assured and she squeezed Nozomi's right hand with her left hand.

Eli drove her car recklessly especially when she turns her car to a different direction. Every time when Eli makes a turn, Nozomi will let out a yelp of fear but Eli would just laugh and dismiss it. Eli drives like how racers drives in Initial D. After reaching the expressway, Eli heard no screams coming out of Nozomi and this made her a little concern.

"Nozomi! Nozomi!", Eli shouted.

There was no response. The blonde turned to the purple haired girl. She thought," Nozomi fainted?! *Sighs. Guess I will wake her up later."

\----20 MINUTES LATER----

"Nozomi! Nozomi! Wake up! We are here!", Eli tapped both of Nozomi's shoulders but to no avail.

Eli then place her fairly coloured left hand on Nozomi's warm and soft cheeks. When Eli's hand came in contact with Nozomi's cheeks, Nozomi starts to regain her senses back and she squinted her eyes. Her face turn crimson red as Eli's baby blue eyes meets her turquoise eyes and the distance between their faces was extremely close that Nozomi can feel Eli's breath as she exhales.

"Umm...Elichi don't you think that our faces are too close to each other?"

"No. Nozomi you are just too pretty."Eli murmured.

"Elichi...I am a bit...hungry.",Nozomi stammered nervously.

"Oh yeah the dinner! Nozomi can you wait for me outside my car? I'll be right back."

"Okay sure Elichi.", an angelic smile broke on Nozomi's face.

"She's just too beautiful. She is just too perfect!", Eli thought

Without letting Nozomi wait any longer outside her car, Eli quickly retrieve her things at the rear of the. After Eli is done, they strode their way towards the direction of restaurant.  
Nozomi's turquoise eyes widen and her mouth gaped opened.

"Woah! Elichi don't tell me you-",Nozomi's sentence has been interrupted.

"I know what you're gonna say. Yes I make a reservation for the two of us at this 5 star restaurant!",Eli said confidently.

"But Elichi you do not need to spend so much money on me.", Nozomi protested.

"Since I had made the reservation already...so why not we enjoy ourselves tonight?",Eli looked at Nozomi with her puppy eyes and a seductive smile broke into her face.

Nozomi could no longer resist Eli cuteness and finally made her decision to have her dinner with the blonde tonight. Upon hearing Nozomi's decision, the blonde's face lit up and joy was written all over her face. Eli held Nozomi's hand and both of them dashed into the restaurant. While Eli was confirming her reservation that she had made, Nozomi glanced around the luxurious place. The fragrant smell of the food ran up her nostrils. Plates of mouth-watering food were being served by the waiters and waitresses. different types of drinks were also being served. Although different types of food served in the restaurant have different types of taste, smell and texture but they have one thing in common- they made one cannot resist the temptation to devour the food in front of them whether they are ravenously hungry or not.

"I'm done Nozomi! We just need to follow this waitress and she will bring us to our table.",Eli pointed at that waitress.

Nozomi could hardly contain her excitement and enthusiasm any longer. She has never been to a 5 star restaurant before and this is her first time dining in a 5 star restaurant. When both of them sat on their seat, the waitress passed them the menu and walked off. Both the blonde and the purple haired flipped through the menu.

"I thought they won't sell Yakiniku here!",Nozomi's voice sounded really surprised.

"Hmph! While I am searching for the ideal restaurant to make reservations for the two of us, I even look at every restaurant's menu one by one to check whether they sell Yakiniku or not. So among all the restaurant that I had searched, only this one is ideal because the others have either no more slots for me to make reservations or they do not sell Yakiniku.", Eli replied and she was proud of the tremendous effort that she had put in just to find an ideal restaurant to celebrate Nozomi's birthday.

"Elichi is the best!", Nozomi's praise make Eli's heart beat at an amazing pace.

"T-thank you...N-Nozomi", Eli's whole face reddened and she could not express her words properly as her tongue was forming a knot.  
Nozomi raised her hand, waiting for a waiter or waitress to attend them to help to order the food.  
"May I have a plate of Yakiniku and a cup of Mango smoothie vanilla ice cream float please."

"Umm...I think I will have a plate of Yakiniku too and a Chocolate smoothie with chocolate ice cream float."

The waiter wrote their orders on a piece of memo pad and hurried off the kitchen. While Eli and Nozomi waited fr their food, they talk about whatever that comes to their mind. They could stop talking until Eli blurted out something out of the blue.

"Umm...Nozomi can you answer these two questions? The first question is do you want to move into my new apartment?",Eli asked.

"Eh?! Elichi are you teasing me?", Nozomi showed Eli her cute pouted face.

"No, I am not teasing you. I am just asking.", Eli slightly blushed. 

"Umm...Well. Okay I will move into your new apartment!", Nozomi face broke into an angelic smile.

Whenever Nozomi smiles, it would always make Eli's heart thump at a rapid pace. Eli would also stare at Nozomi for a a few seconds, mesmerising her purple haired friend's beauty, before she responds to her questions. Every time when Nozomi speaks, her sweet Kansai dialect would always ease up the anxiety and stress Eli is feeling.

"Then how about the second question?",Nozomi raised her eyebrows.

"I will only ask the second dinner when we are outside the restaurant.", Eli whispered to Nozomi so no one around them could hear what she just said.

"Then I will look forward to it!",Nozomi's face showed only pure happiness.

When Nozomi just finished her sentence, a waiter scampered to their table and served their mouth-watering dinner. The waiter also gave Eli her bill for the dinner. Nozomi thought that Eli will either faint or will have a heart attack when she eyed the bill from the top to the bottom but what happened was unexpected. Eli just laughed it off.

"How much is it?", Nozomi questioned the laughing blonde.

"$198.90 inclusive of GST.", Eli cackled.

"What these cost almost $200 already! How can you laugh like that?!", Nozomi had a rude shock when Eli revealed the bill.

"Don't worry! This is your birthday treat so it is okay. Itadakimasu!", Eli exclaimed.

"I-itadakimasu!",Nozomi gave up protesting since mouth-watering Yakiniku is calling her name already.

While they are having their dinner in silence, Eli would steal quick glances at the pretty purple haired girl sitting in front of her from time to time. But every time she does it, Nozomi would always catch her doing that and she would start blushing. When Nozomi blushes, it would make Eli happier as she knew Nozomi had feelings for her.

\----30 minutes later---- 

"Okay I have finally finished my dinner. Sorry to make you wait for so long.",Eli apologised to the purple haired in front of her.

"It's okay Elichi. I am surprised that you were slower than me today. Something must be bothering you. Ah...I know you must have a girlfriend already right? Hehe.", Nozomi teased the blonde.

"Eh?! Nozomi stop teasing me!", Eli grab her purse and walked towards the cashier to pay the bill.

"Hehe. You are really fun to tease Elichi!",Nozomi cackled while walking closely behind Eli.

After $200 are gone, Eli held Nozomi's hand and lead her to the direction of the carpark. When they arrived in front of the yellow stationary Lamborghini, Eli came to a sudden halt. 

"Nozomi do you remember that special conversation we had back at the restaurant?",Eli's baby blue eyes stared into Nozomi's turquoise eyes.

"Yeah the second question!", Nozomi exclaimed.

"Are you ready for that question Nozomi?",Eli asked.

The purple haired and nodded her head.Eli stared at the confidence radiating from the girl in front of her.

"The second question is...",Eli's face turn crimson red, she continued,"Would...you be...my girlfriend?"

Nozomi's turquoise eyes glittered with tears of joy and happiness. Nozomi did not say anything instead, she threw herself into Eli's arms and hugged her very tightly as though somebody is going to take Eli away from her. Eli felt warmth and comfort while in Nozomi's embrace.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend Elichi! I had my eyes on you and I also developed feelings for you when we were still the first years. You were the knight who shield and protect me from the bullies. I...l-love you Elichi and I always will.", Nozomi was already on the verge of crying.

"I will always love you too Nozomi even if we are living our darkest days. I will be there to protect you and shower you with lots of love that you should deserve after all these tough years you've been going through. And Happy Birthday Nozomi.", Eli gave Nozomi an exquisite looking small rectangular purple box.

When Nozomi opened the box, it contained an extremely beautiful and bright purple coloured pendant. 

"Woah! This pendent looks elegant! Thank you Elichi."Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eli's neck.

"You got the purple pendant while I got the blue one.",Eli took off a blue pendant that was around her neck.

While Eli is showing her pendant, Eli felt that there was a warm feeling at her lips. She looked down and saw Nozomi kissing her.

After they broke off the contact, Eli stood rooted for a few seconds, still processing what had happened just now. But she heard Nozomi whispered something to her ear, "Thank You Elichi! This is the best birthday ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so if I made any mistakes in any part of the fan fiction plz alert me ;) And Happy Birthday Nozomi!  
> (Plz note that I wrote this fan fiction on the day of Nozomi's birthday which was June 9th but I only manage to finish it today so Just read it as usual) Sorry Nozomi >~<


End file.
